


Shimmy sway

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: To the beat and find your feet. Come together and let your heart shine with every step.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Dance with me [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/551587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Shimmy sway

“You’re up to something.” Sasuke murmured and Naruto just grinned. What else could he do? He was up to something. He as taking advantage of all the breaks because of the fundraiser. He had no idea why they had so many of the damn things. It was display showcase this. Fundraiser that and he got sort of why it was important but the school had so many sponsors he was irritated.

Yes many students got to showcase the old boring shit that the school loved so much but Naruto wasn’t exactly interested in the boring shit the school wanted to showcase. Maybe he would care about fundraisers and showcases if they spruced things up but the school was set in their ways and he hated it.

“I’m innocent.” He joked to Sasuke and laughed at the way that Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. “Believe in me?” He lowered his voice mindful of the people around them. “Kakashi and I may have plans later.” He murmured softly as he watched the people around them. No one was close enough but it was better to play safe rather than be cocky.

“Again? I heard from Gaara that the two of you showed up at an event.” Sasuke sat back. “If you’re with him then it makes no sense trying to reach you until you check in. you never check your phone if you’re with him.” Naruto grinned and Sasuke shook his head. “Don’t give me that. I think Sakura’s getting more than you. You’re trying to imply that the two of you are up to no good but I know better. You’ll just be playing and doing routine after routine. I know you Naruto.”

“Yes you do.” Naruto beamed before he sighed. “You’re completely right by the way.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto grinned before he ended up laughing. “You’re ridiculous you know that Sasuke? We’ve been thinking about doing a little in the studio at his place…” His thoughts moved to Gaara and he found himself longing. “I think Gaara’s planning something crazy and I know it’s crazy but I want in.”

“Between Gaara and Kiba you have your choice of crews and teams. Even those masked fr-“ Sasuke paused to cough. “Those crunk idiots from Midwest have been chasing your ass since your chain ceiling walk spread like crazy at that dance battle two years ago. You have your choices Naruto.”

“Yeah I do.” Naruto paused before something he had heard nagged at him. “I heard you and Shikamaru went to Gaara’s place. Is that his thing?” He had noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were doing work outside of the norm but Sakura was Sakura. Sasuke getting involved with people was a call for alarm. “Do I have to call the police?” He joked. “See if you know…” He trailed. “Were you clones Sasuke-kun?”

“The next time we have that dip?” Sasuke’s tone was completely level. “I’m going to drop you and you will know when. Knock some sense into that thick skull of yours.” He narrowed his gaze at Naruto before Naruto found the smile in his eyes. “I thought he could use a break. Heard some things from my mom.”

“Meaning your mom was gossiping again with the other cultural leader members?” Naruto supplied and Sasuke made a face. “Ouch… so you took him to one of Gaara’s place to blow off steam? Really Sasuke?”

“It worked.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “He enjoyed himself. Think he found a bit of a spark. Never saw him like that before. It was as if someone had poured an energy drink into his glass.”

“Oh god.” Naruto could see exactly what Sasuke was trying to describe right there and he didn’t even know what to say. He did know that he wanted to laugh and at the same time he wanted to shake his head at the meanness and accuracy. “Give the guy a break.”

“No.” Sasuke gave him a look and they both ended up laughing. “Go run off with your boyfriend.” Sasuke eyed him. “But you better be around to give a second opinion on my project. If I end up having to change something again I’m ending this school and breaking Danzo’s arm.”

“I’ll help.” Naruto laughed before he checked his phone. Soon he would be having fun with Kakashi and that was what he was all about. His friends of course but Kakashi? He loved him to pieces. He was just crazy about him and Kakashi was the same way.

X

“Woah there cowboy.” Sakura teased as she caught his arm. “Where are you off to in such a hurry? Didn’t you get roped into the fundraiser as well?” A glint sparked in her eyes. “Did you get a call? I didn’t get anything!”

“It’s not that Sakura.” He grinned before he puled her into a tight hug. “Going and have fun for a few hours. There will be dancing but not outside… or a club… or anything like that…maybe later?” He laughed because these things just happened with himself and Kakashi sometimes.

“Oh so you’re not going to be out and about…bummer.” She laughed before she tilted her head. “You won’t be answering your phone until much much much! She stressed. “Later… need me to be an alibi?”

“You know it’s not like that.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “You know that already Sakura. It’s fine-“ There was someone behind Sakura and he had no idea how he hadn’t noticed. “Hi?”

“Oh.” Sakura glanced over her shoulder. “Forgot we were talking Neji.” Neji stood behind Sakura for a few moments and the way he glanced over Naruto made him squint at him. The last few weeks he had been thinking that something was up or maybe something had changed with Neji but now that he was right there-

“You two are friends? I thought you were friends with Tenten.” Naruto pointed out before he watched Sakura roll her eyes. “What?”

“That’s to Tenten and the showcase? We started to talk. Tenten and I have a lot in common but I have a lot in common with Neji…” Her smile made Naruto pause. “It’s nice to talk to him sometimes.”

“You will be avoiding the fundraiser?” There was something wistful in Neji’s tone as he undid his hair from the tight bun he had it in. “I wish I could avoid it or at least have more freedom in my routines.”

“I told you I’ll be your dancer.” Sakura smiled before she winked at Naruto. “And I know a few strings to tug at to get you the lineup that you want. Don’t get too racy with the choreography. We know you’re a genius and all but save that stress and scandalous behaviour for somewhere else.”

“Am I… missing something here.” Naruto muttered before Sakura laughed. “Ugh… I was going?”

“We’ll see you around Naruto.” Sakura let him pull away before she poked his cheek. “You’ll understand very soon. Especially if you keep your eyes peeled. Check in when you finally get home okay?”

“If I’m not too tired.” Naruto shot at her and she laughed. “And if you’re nice to me.” He teased. “I just might help you out with the dumb fundraiser.”

“Insult it too much and you’ll end up having your own section!” She called at him and Naruto shuddered. There was no way that would happen.”

X

“Hm.” Kakashi’s hum did nothing to make Naruto feel any better. “Here’s the thing.” Kakashi murmured as he gently stroked Naruto’s leg before he let the leg drop. It was so easy to relax as Kakashi tugged him around until they were in the correct position. “What Sakura said? It could happen. Attitude aside you are one of the most talented dancers and while you don’t want to think about it… influential. Not because of you but because your father-“

“Is the mayor.” Naruto sighed as he leaned into Kakashi’s touch. He watched them in the mirror him against Kakashi and Kakashi’s hands on his hips. He swallowed as he watched the hands skate down before they moved up to just under his hips. “Can I just say no?”

“Of course you can but I’m just telling you that Sakura is right. Not all the groups have been selected.” Irritation went across Kakashi’s face. “They extended the time for the fundraiser. They want to use their time wisely they say but it will only hurt the students in the end. This should be a final year problem and maybe the first years.”

“They rough on you too.” Naruto leaned back until he could smooch Kakashi’s cheek. “They suck.”

His boyfriend smiled before he gently rubbed Naruto’s sides. A simple tug and then they were face to face. “I can endure.” Kakashi said softly. “Maybe I’m learning from you.” Kakashi’s hands moved until they caught Naruto’s own. Kakashi stepped back a bit before he used his grip to tug Naruto closer. “So instead of thinking about the school and this mess of a fundraiser. Let’s do what we love.”

“Kiss?” Naruto laughed as he did a half step. “Wait.” He murmured as he used Kakashi’s grip to spin himself tight into his boyfriend’s grip. “You mean dance right?”

“I love you so much.” Kakashi sighed softly before he laughed and let Naruto spin. “And you’re right. I do mean to dance.” He raised his voice so the speaker could hear him. “Lexa… play instrumental bounce.”

“Playing instrumental bounce.”

“Wait you named it that?” Naruto laughed as the music began to play. They side stepped as he laughed before they both did the clap. “I thought you were joking.” The footwork was salsa but they only did a few steps before they plastered themselves against each other again. “Seriously Kakashi?”

“Seriously.” Kakashi murmured as his hands locked onto Naruto’s hips. The slow sway made Naruto smile because they moved with the beat. The sway was supposed to be slow but with this speed it was almost seductive. Naruto cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands and watched his eyes as they swayed. Perfect rhythm and the way Kakashi watched him made him want to cry sometimes. He kissed him instead until the music changed.

“You’re absolutely enchanting.” Kakashi said softly before he let Naruto do a short spin. When Naruto ended the spin the low dip Kakashi led them into made his heart skip. He threw his arms around the man’s neck and laughed when Kakashi kissed his neck. “Exactly what we both needed. We needed this.” Kakashi said softly. “We deserved this and we-“

“I love you.” Naruto laughed as he slipped out of Kakashi’s grip. He held up his hands midway and winked. The way that Kakashi didn’t even need a moment for it to click what he meant made his heart pound. They locked fingers and laughter bounced around Kakashi’s dancing studio.

Crisscrossing back and forth footstep and they never missed a beat. The counter clockwise spin they did around the studio made his heart pound. Naruto couldn’t take it. He loved this man so much.

He loved dancing and he loved the world that dancing gave him. He loved the experiences that dancing gave him. There was what he had with his friends. There was the heartbreak that school gave him that he used to fuel better things. There was the love and hurt he shared with his mother.

There was this fun and music when he was with Kakashi. Kakashi read him so well. He watched him so well and Naruto got to understand him right along with Kakashi learning him. There was so much that one couldn’t say.

Naruto liked to talk but he liked to dance and share these things. The trust and the laughter. The silliness and the strain. He liked to dance and he liked to dance with others. He wanted to feel and he wanted to share. A single move could transmit so much if you let it. Just pour your heart into everything.

He had Kakashi to help him now. He had Kakashi to guide him through this and he couldn’t be happier. There was Sasuke and Sakura. There would always be Sakura and Sasuke but they couldn’t make him feel like this even if he did the exact same dance with them. What made his heart pound and flutter in his chest was simply Kakashi.

“You’re everything.” Naruto murmured before he kissed Kakashi. Their crisscrossing slowed with the kiss until it was him with his hands around Kakashi and Kakashi’s hands on his hips keeping him close. Then they swayed like that with the music continuing but growing fainter to the both of them. The focus was on each other. At least for Naruto it was.

X

“I saw Kiba today.” Sakura’s voice was tinny because of the loudspeaker. Naruto grunted to let her know he was listening to her as he continued his pushups. “We haven’t been with Kiba in so long! And I heard Shikamaru’s going to be at the you know what.” Naruto grinned as sweat dripped off him. “Naruto.” She laughed. “Are you listening or are you pulling my leg about not being at home and alone?”

“I’m alone!” Naruto yelped before he shook his head. “Sakura you’re something else you know that?” He sighed as he sat on his bedroom floor. “Are you trying to wheedle some us time? Some three on three? Two on one? Are you saying you need your sunshine and your rain?”

“Sasuke is not the rain… he’s gloomy but only with people who isn’t us.” Sakura laughed. “And you know exactly what I’m getting at- also yes! I want you guys! This fundraiser is a pain and I swear I won’t have time to eat any of these things they say they will be providing! Also! What kind of fundraiser ends at three am?”

“That’s the new time it’s finishing now?” Naruto winced. “Ouch.” He paused as he wiped his face with his towel. “And why do I get the feeling this two on one won’t happen because new friends will be along?” He laughed at her pointed silence. “Well I don’t mind but I really don’t understand what’s going on.” He heard a flutter at his window and he craned his neck in time to see a bird take off. “It doesn’t really matter in the end. I’ve found my balance.” Kakashi helped him dance freely and he showed him a new path. That was beautiful.


End file.
